¿Vida de adolescentes?
by Mannoko
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic. A lo mejor y no tiene nada que ver con el título que le puse pero esque no se me ocurría nada. Empezemos: Una chica esta enamorada de Yho y este no lo sabe. Anna tal vez también quiera Yho pero nunca se lo ha dicho... Anna estar


Parecía que iba a llover, el cielo estaba ligeramente cubierto de nubes grises y negras, las cuales ya empezaban a borrar al sol de allá arriba. Las clases ya habían terminado y todos querían salir corriendo de ahí para no llegar a su casa totalemtne mojados por la lluvia que se aproximaba. El aire ya estaba demasiado frío y golpeaba ligeramente la piel de todos, haciendo que esta se levantara.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que corría hacía la puerta de salida, decía "¡Vamos, o llegaremos mojados a casa!" Aquel era hermoso... Hacía que cada chica que lo viera pasar soltara un suspiro. ¡Nada que ver con ese chiquillo flaco que antes era! Su obscuro cabello era un poco más largo. Sus ropas de la escuela le quedaban muy bien, el saco lo llevaba alrededor de su cintura, la blanca camiseta por fuera y los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados.. se veía como un dios.. Sus ojos negros aún reflejaban su inmadurez pero sus facciones, no lo hacían, estas se habían vuelto más acentuadas y mucho más largas, haciéndolo ver ¡pues ya como un hombre!...

"pero aún se comporta como un niño" - Pensaba la chica que le seguía de tras. Siempre con su cara que no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Los años la hacían ver más linda... definitivamente. Era una delicia, el frío aire que era igual que ella jugaba con sus largos cabellos claros, meciéndolos de un lugar a otro. El uniforme escolar le quedaba muy bien, esa falda un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, la camisa ajustada y esa cintura tan fina... todo esto en conjunto resaltaban la bella figura de la itako.

Yho seguía corriendo sin importarle mucho Anna que lo venía siguiendo. Inesperadamente el agua empezó a caer con mucha fuerza y el chico se detuvo justo a tiempo de que saliera disparado de la escuela.  
  
- oh.. que lástima ya empezó a llover.. - dijo algo desepcionado mirando hacia el cielo, al igual que algunos otros estudiantes que se encontraban en la puerta de la salida lamentandose y dispuestos a esperar a que dejara de llover.  
  
- sí, que lástima.. - se oyó una voz a lado de Yho - tenía que llegar temprano a casa porque ayer llegaron unas visitas... -  
  
- Manta! hola! ... ¿Visitas? ¿qué visitas Manta? - Yho volteó la cabeza para ver a su amigo  
  
Y digo volteó sólo la cabeza porque Manta ya no era un enano, hacía tiempo su cuerpo empezó a crecer como se debía, ahora le llegaba a Yho un poco más arriba de los hombros. Ahora su cabeza se veía normal y sus ojos también, ya no parecía tan grasioso como antes. Su cabello seguía igual y ahora usaba lentes. Era un niño muy lindo! su carita aún se veía algo infantil, pero sus facciones eran tan finas... su nariz era pequeña, y su boca... Siempre iba elegante a la escuela, con corbata, sus zapatos limpios... además seguía igual de inteligente... eser hacía que fuera... sexy para algunas chicas, era normal que Manta también robara algunos corazones. Pero él aún no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas o tal vez.. estaba interesado en cierta chica.  
  
- Puees.. - susurró Manta - bueno, no son visitas jeje, más bien son socios de mi padre y tu sabes.. muy pronto la empresa de mi padre será mía así el quiere que yo esté presente en esa reunión... - decía el rubio mientras admiraba el paisaje que se formaba con todo esa lluvia. El agua se filtraba en las hojas de los árboles, todo se veía azul, las inquietas gotas de lluvia aterrzaban en el duro pavimento acabando así con su vida.

- Oye Manta - Se incorporó una voz más a la conversación - ¿porque no le dices a tu papi que mande a alguein a recogerte? - la itako dijo en tono burlón - ...porque esta lluvia va a durar mucho y podrías llegar tarde, ¡oye! sirve que también nos vas y nos dejas a Yho y a mi a nuestra casa.  
  
Yho y Manta voltearon a ver a Anna y la miraron fijamente. Se quedaron así durante cinco segundos hasta que los chicos reaccionaron.  
  
- Ahhh!! si claro!! jijiji - dijo Yho con una chueca sonrisa y algo nervioso  
  
- Ahh... Ahh pues si!!! ¿verdad? jaja ñ.ñU - Respondió al igual que su amigo y sacó enseguida su costoso celelurar. Marcó el número de su papá y espero a que respondiera.  
  
-Papá.. este.. necesito que mandes a alguien a recogerme, esque esta... - el rubio fue interrumpido y calló inmediatamente. Cortó la llamada y guardó su celular.  
  
Yho y Anna se le quedaron viendo a Manta esperando una respuesta.  
  
- hmm... mi papá ya mandó a alguien y dice que no tarda en llegar, que nos esperará en el estacionamiento de la escuela -  
  
- andando, hay que adelantarnos - ordenó la itako - tal vez esta lluvia dentro de unos minutos este más fuerte - dicho esto los tres amigos salieron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Manta e Yho iban cubriendo con sus chaquetas a Anna para que no se mojara y ellos dos con la mano que les quedaba libre cubriendose con su portafolio.  
  
Al llegar a dicho lugar un auto negro, elegante y alargado les esperaba, subieron a él y dejaron atrás a la lluvia.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
De nuevo en la salida de la escuela  
  
- ¡Midori! - gritaba una linda chica y algo agitada por la tremenda carrera que había pegado - Midori! que bueno que te encuentro! - dijo con emoción, tomó aire y miro a la otra chica que tenía frente a ella - Oye.. ¿no has visto a Yho? esque... - guardó silencio y de sus mejillas brotó un rojo muy notable - esque... quería que él me acopañara a casa.. porque bueno pues..  
  
- Yho.. Bueno Ayu-chan.. - le interumpió la amiga - él se fue hace unos instantes con su prometida y con Oyamada.. - le contestó con nerviosismo  
  
- Oh.. ya veo - agachó la cabeza y miro el paraguas que traía en su mano - se me escapó otra vez.. jeje U - subió su cabeza y le sonrrió a su amiga con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
- Ayu no te sientas mal yo sé que tu... -  
  
- No importa... me conformo con que seamos buenos amigos - le sonrió a su amiga para que se tranquilizara. - No importa... no importa.. - susurró y miró hacia afuera viendo las gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo para que después su mirada se perdiera en la humedad -

¿Fin? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
-Salen globos y conffeti por todas partes-  
  
Weeh!! - Mi primer fic!  
  
Bueh.. me presento ) mi nombre es Selka pero me pueden decir Selka jajaj ntc... también me pueden decir Mannoko (nie.. no sé porque rayos me puse este nick xDUu) tengo trece años y soy de Tamaulipas México. Ya tengo tiempo que leo Fan Fics aqui en y hace un tiempo me decidí a hacer una historia... Se los juro, nunca en mi vida he hecho algún FF! T.T que felicidad por fin hago uno xDDD Como es el primero que hago en toooooda mi vida, pienso que no esta muy bien ñ.ñU por eso quiero que me mandes reviews, sin miedo!! diganme lo que me tengan que decir sin rodeos y sinceramente porque en relaidad lo necesito .. no sean gachos!! ;; 


End file.
